X Files Skinner The Gift
by JKerry
Summary: X Files The Gift, season 8, as seen by Skinner's point of view
1. Chapter 1

The X Files: The Gift

Skinner thought back to when he first met his girlfriend Sally. She is an FBI secretary for another assistant director at the Bureau. They met one lunchtime in the canteen a couple of years ago. Skinner had a free seat next to him and the canteen was busy, so he offered Sally a seat. Then, to Skinner's surprise, they hit it off.

Small talk turned to gossip, then turned to work and home life. Then he took her on a date to her favorite restaurant, and the rest as they say, was history. Sally had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and she looked younger than her 32 years of age. She had studied English at uni before applying for a fast track job in secretaries for the FBI a few years ago. She loved her job ever since. So it was a bonus when he met her bubbly self in the canteen that day.

Skinner loved the way she made his heart skip a beat just by knowing he was near her. She liked sport and tennis. Skinner loved that as he could relate his boxing to their list of favorite sports.

He had the day off, which was also why he was doubly annoyed at Doggett for needing to see him. He and Sally were making out, getting ready for bed, and cuddling together after having an early lunch that afternoon. Then, at 4pm, Skinner's phone rang. He looked at it automatically, before Sally pulled him towards her and gazed into his eyes. "Don't answer it," she pleaded, knowing it was something to do with Skinner's work.

Skinner gazed back into her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am," he said, and they both chuckled as they kissed again. But Skinner's cell kept on ringing. Whoever it was, they were a persistent ringer. By the fifth ring, Skinner ended the kiss and sighed, before looking helplessly at Sally. "I'm sorry, honey," he told her. "But I think I'm going to have to take this. It could be important," he said. Sally frowned and pulled away from him. "More important than me?" She demanded with a raised eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest.

Skinner sighed. "You know I don't mean that," he said softly. The cell phone rang once more, and Sally glared at him before getting out of bed. "Fine," she said. "I know where your priorities lie," she told him. "No wait, Sal-," Skinner tried to call after her. But she just gave him another haughty look before leaving the room. "Moment's gone, Walter," she said over her shoulder as she left.

Skinner cursed silently before answering his cell. "Yeah, Skinner," he said curtly, rubbing his temple in frustration. "Sir, It's me, Agent Doggett," Doggett's voice answered on the other end of the line. "What is it Agent Doggett? I'm on a day off," he said. "I know, Sir and I apologize for calling you. But something's come up that I think you really need to know about," Doggett replied. "Know about what?" Skinner asked. "About Mulder. I really need to show you this, sir. It's important," he said. Skinner sighed as he thought for a second, wondering what Sally would say if he decided to help Doggett.

Not knowing what choice he had, Skinner reluctantly agreed to meet him. "Thank you, Sir. I'll be in the ballistics crime lab. I'll wait here for you," he said, and the two men hung up.

Skinner sighed as he made his way to the crime lab where Doggett was waiting for him. He vowed that this will be the last time he gave up making love with his girlfriend for work. He was getting a little frustrated in that area of life and he felt his girlfriend was beginning to feel the same way, too. So he had promised her this would be the last night he'd spend apart from her and after this he would devote most of his free time to her. She said he'd better, if he wanted to be with her then spending time on their relationship was the least he could do. Skinner knew she was right. His agents couldn't keep relying on him all the time. You're not their father, his girlfriend had pointed out. You don't owe them anything, you just need to do your job.

After solving a case which Skinner thought could be titled: What Mulder Did Last Spring, Skinner made his way home after work. He pulled up in his driveway and parked the car, before getting out his bouquet of roses. He then made his way to the front door, unlocked and entered his house. "Sally?" He called. "Sally, I'm home," he said, and waited at the door for any response. After a minute, he saw his girlfriend walk down the stairs, dressed in a pale blue nightie. She knew it was his favorite color on her, and thought it would help them. It was a nice surprise, and Skinner grinned. "Hey, honey," he said with a grin. Sally Ringdon looked at him as she came down the stairs, slowly. "Hey, honey," she replied. "You're home, then," she said.

Skinner nodded, before clearing his throat and held out his bouquet of flowers. "For you, my love," he said, and held it for her, wondering what she would say. To his relief, she grinned, and took the flowers before smelling them. "They're beautiful," she said happily. Skinner smiled. "Not as beautiful as you," he told her, and she smiled back at him before leaving the flowers on the dresser and walking toward him. She then embraced him and they kissed each other passionately before having a hug.

"I was wondering when you'd come back," she said, as she hugged him tightly. "I know. I'm sorry, honey, it's just... work can be so demanding at times, you know?" He asked. They finished the hug and Sally sighed. "I know," she said sympathetically. "But the main thing is, you're here, right?" She asked in a positive tone that Skinner loved about her. She was so optimistic while he was a pessimist. "Yeah," he said. "There's no where I'd rather be," he told her sincerely. She smiled and kissed him again, before holding her hand for him to take. "Come on," she said. "We have to make up for lost time," she told him. They chuckled with each other as Sally lead him up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**The weekend after, Skinner took Sally out on a date as he had promised. He took her to their favorite resturant in DC, and they wined and dined while piano music played in the background. Skinner ordered a steak while Sally had a chicken salad.**

 **They smiled at each other while they ate. Skinner thought Sally looked stunning that evening. She wore her favorite simple black dress and high heels, along with her favorite gold bracelet that her mother had given to her a few years ago.**

 **Skinner himself opted to wear a tuxedo and did his best to make himself look good for her. Sally seemed to appreciate the gesture. She couldn't take her eyes off him all through the dinner, which Skinner enjoyed.**

 **"So, uh, how's work?" Sally asked as she ate a bite of her salad. Skinner shrugged. "It's okay. I've booked a week off next week so I can stay home with you," he told her. She smiled. Her smile always made Skinner's heart skip a beat. "Awww, you're so sweet, aren't you?" Sally asked happily, and Skinner found himself blushing.**

 **"You don't have to spend all your time with me," she added. "Did you solve that case you were working on last week, the one you said was about what Mulder did before he disappeared?" Sally asked. Skinner ate another bite of his steak as he thought for a moment, wondering what to tell her.**

 **Then he smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Agent Doggett is a great asset to the X Files," he told her. "Oh yeah, Agent Doggett. He's the new guy, right?" Sally asked. Again, Skinner nodded, impressed about how on top of things she was and how she listened to everything he said.**

 **"Yeah. He's a good agent. I know he helps me get the answers I need for the deputy director. He's like Mulder in some ways - he's dedicated to his work, but unlike Mulder, he doesn't believe everything that's been given to him," he explained.**

 **Sally smiled. "Wow. I can tell you really get along with him. I'm glad you booked next week off too. You worked round the clock on that case you know," she told him as she took another bite of her salad. Skinner shrugged. "Agent Doggett did most of the work. I just reported our findings to the guys at the top," he said. Sally smiled. "You're too modest for your own good, Walter," she said. "I know you worked all hours too for that, that's why I never saw you," she said. Skinner nodded.**

 **"I know, and I'm sorry. I wanna make up for that. That's why I booked all of next week off, so we can spend more time together," he told her. Sally smiled and found herself blushing. "You're sweet," she said again, and they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for moment.**

 **When they finished their meal, the dessert came. Sally had a lemon cheesecake, while Skinner had a piece of chocolate cake. "This whole date has been lovely, Walter," Sally said with a happy and contented sigh as she began to eat her cheesecake.**

 **Skinner smiled. "Good. Glad to hear it. I hate it when we're apart," he told her truthfully. Sally nodded. "Me, too," she told them. Skinner then raised his glass. "To us," he said, "and may we spend more time together now, always," he said. Sally smiled and lifted up her glass too. "To us," she echoed, and they clinked their glasses together before sipping their wine.**

 **The meal finished at 10pm, so Skinner booked a cab for himself and Sally as he paid for the meal. Sally looked beautiful in the soft light of the restaurant. He paid the waiter and tipped him, before taking Sally by the hand and leading her outside towards their cab.**

 **Once they sat in the backseat of the cab together, Skinner held Sally's hand. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and so he felt he had to do it now. "Sally," he began, and she smiled up at him. "Yes, Walter?" She asked. Skinner took a deep breath. "I just want to say I love you, Sally. You make everything okay again and everyday I wake up, knowing it would be a good day because you were sleeping next to me," he said.**

 **Sally blushed again as she placed a hand tenderly on his cheek. "I love you more, Walter Skinner," she told him. "You are the most handsome, sweet, kind and honest man I've ever known," she said. "I know you will never hurt me," she added. Skinner smiled, relieved that she felt the same way, too.**

 **He was just about to answer when all of a sudden, there was a crashing sound. The driver shouted out, and then Sally and Skinner cried out. They had been hit by a car in front. The next sounds Sally and Skinner heard was the sound of metal hitting metal and tires screeching. Skinner and Sally were then pushed to and fro in the cab as the cab tried to stop. Sally screamed and held on to Skinner's , the cab stopped and there was silence. Then there were screams from people outside.**

 **Skinner was out for a moment, but then he woke up. The driver was getting out of the car. "Don't worry, guys!" He yelled at them. "I'll get you out as soon as I open this door. Are you guys okay? Anyone hurt?" He asked. Skinner checked himself. "I'm okay," he said. Then he turned to Sally. "Sally?" He asked. Sally lay with her head on his shoulder, and she looked unconscious.**

 **"Sally, answer me," Skinner said, beginning to panic now. He then felt something drip from her forehead. It was blood. She had banged her head against the car door. "She's hurt!" Skinner cried. "I'll call for a paramedic," the cab driver told them. He whipped out his cell and dialled 911 before attempting to open his door again.**

 **Skinner cradled Sally in his arms, trying not to cry. "Sally, Sally," he moaned, "please be okay," he said. He checked and thankfully there was a pulse. But she had a bruise where she hit her head and was out for the count.**

 **A few minutes later, the cab driver managed to get out of the car and the police and ambulance arrived. They pulled Skinner out of the car and the paramedics managed to pull Sally out, too. They then loaded Sally onto a stretcher before loading her into the ambulance.**

 **"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" Skinner demanded as he held her hand. "We're keeping her stable for now, it looks like she suffered from a blow to the head. But it's not fatal, we can treat her for it, and she'll be on her feet in a few days. You can ride in the ambulance with her if you like," a paramedic said. Skinner nodded and, without hesitation, hopped into the back of the ambulance before holding Sally's hand again. He was relieved to know she was going to be okay, but he was still worried.**

 **The cab driver walked over to the ambulance wearing a blanket over his shoulders. "Is she gonna be okay?" He asked in concern. Skinner nodded. "Yeah. What kind of crash were we in?" He asked.**

 **The cab driver sighed. "A car was in the wrong lane. A learner. But they're going to be okay, too. They were wearing their seatbelts, like you and your missus here," he told him. Skinner nodded. "OK. I'll see you when the enquiries into the incident are being made," he said, and the cab driver nodded before the ambulance doors were closed, taking Skinner and Sally to the nearby hospital.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After giving his statement to DC Police Department, Skinner was driven back to the hospital by Agent Scully. Skinner contacted her and asked her to help treat Sally. They sat in silence as Scully drove, with Skinner deep in thought.**

 **"I'm sorry this has happened, Sir," Scully said. Skinner nodded. Scully sighed. "This must be a hard time for you," she said. Skinner sighed. "I let her down, Scully," he said mournfully as he stared out of his window. "What do you mean?" Scully asked. "I told her I'd never hurt her. I'd never let anything hurt her. Now look at her. In a hospital after going out with me. This is all my fault," he said sadly.**

 **Scully shook her head as they approached the hospital. "None of this was your fault, Sir. I know Ms Ringdon knows that, too," she said as she parked the car. Skinner nodded. "Thank you. For the lift," he said softly. Scully smiled. "No problem, Sir," she said as they got out of the car. They walked together through the hospital and entered the room Sally was in.**

 **Skinner went in straight away while Scully talked with the nurses and was looking through Sally's charts. "Sally," Skinner said, as he sat beside her. She was in a coma, and was wearing a hospital head cast to protect her neck and head as she lay, looking like she was sleeping.**

 **Skinner held her hand and felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sally," he said. "This is all my fault," he told her. A few minutes later he looked up to see Agent Scully enter the room with Sally's charts. "How is she doing?" Skinner asked anxiously. Scully walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, please sit down so I can tell you how Ms Ringdon is doing," she said.**

 **Skinner held his hand up. "Please, call her Sally," he said. "I know she'd want you to," he said as he sat back down like Scully had asked him to do. Scully smiled a small smile. "OK then. Here's how Sally is doing," she said, thinking that Skinner and Sally made a cute couple.**

 **"Sir, the hospital has out her on dialysis as she suffered dehydration while waiting for the paramedics. Sally is suffering from concussion but it's not serious, and we expect her to wake up soon," she said.**

 **Skinner sighed in relief. "That's all that's wrong with her? What will she be like when she wakes up?" He asked. "She may suffer from post traumatic stress disorder, so we'll need to treat her for that. We need to keep her in observation for a few days in case she feels sick, has memory loss or slurred speech after she wakes from this, if you could let us know Sir then we'll treat her straight away," Scully said.**

 **Skinner nodded. "OK. Thank you, Agent. I'll stay here with her until she wakes up," he said. "Sir, you've had no sleep tonight and it's nearly 1am. I advise you to go home and get some rest. It will be a day at least until Sally wakes up, and we've got her under round the clock surveillance so we'll let you know when she wakes up," Scully told him.**

 **Skinner looked at Scully. "I appreciate that, Agent, but with all things being as they are I'd like to stay with her. Maybe if she hears my voice it will encourage her to wake up," he said. Scully nodded. "OK. I'll go and get a coffee for you at least," she said. Skinner smiled a small smile. "Thank you. I take it white with two sugars," he said. Scully nodded. "Yes Sir," she said, and left the room.**

 **Skinner sat down again. "Sally," he said. "I'm so, so sorry. I don't blame you if you can never forgive me for this - I can never forgive myself, either," he said, as he gazed at her sleeping face. He looked at the machine she was hooked up to, and felt strange. Everything felt cold and dark when Sally wasn't there.**

 **He sighed and sat back, with Sally's hand in his. He vowed to be there when she wakes up, and she will wake up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Skinner sat in the hospital chair next to his girlfriend who was recovering from their car accident. She still hadn't woken up, and Skinner couldn't sleep all night. He looked at his watch. It was six am in the morning. The nurses came by a couple of times throughout the night and gave him coffee while they checked on Sally.

She was doing better now, they said, and she should wake up sometime the next day. So Skinner sat there, waiting, yearning for her to wake up. Two hours later, just after 8am, there was a knock on their door. The nurse came through. "Mr Skinner?" She asked. Skinner looked up as he held Sally's hand. "Yes?" He asked worriedly.

"I just wanted to let you know that Ms Ringdon's family are here. Would it be okay if they came in?" She asked. Skinner nodded. He wanted to meet Sally' family, but he was nervous. After all, he hadn't met them before as their relationship was still in its early days.

So he took a deep breath and watched as the nurse opened the door wider, and Sally's parents walked in. Skinner knew their names as Sally had told him about them. Her mother was called Louise- she was a dentist, and her father was a practicing MD. They had come from a comfortable background, but had to work hard to get to where they were in life.

Louise was a tall woman - she was slender and had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, and she wore glasses. Sally's father was called John - he also had dark brown hair and brown eyes. They came in the room, and straight away rushed over to Sally.

"Oh my God. Sally," Louise said worriedly, as she rushed to her daughter's bedside. John was also worried. "My Sally," he said, then he noticed Skinner. "You're Walter Skinner, I presume?" He asked. Skinner nodded nervously. He didn't know if he would blame Skinner for the accident - he wouldn't blame them if they did. "Yes that's me," he said. "You must be John and Louise, Sally's parents," he said. To his surprise, John held out his hand for him to shake.

The two men shook hands. "I admit I was angry with you on the way over here, but Louise calmed me down," he admitted. Another nurse entered the room and she and her colleague gave them chairs to sit on.

Louise cradled Sally's hand in hers. "My baby," she said softly. "I know. I blame myself for what happened, so I wouldn't blame you if you did, too," he said. This got John's attention. "So what did happen then, Mr Skinner?" He asked. Skinner sighed. He explained about the accident and John said nothing for a while. He just stared at his daughter lying in a hospital bed.

"I think you should go," he said softly after a long while. Skinner looked up, alarmed. "I beg your pardon?" He asked. Louise looked up too. "John? What are you doing?" She asked. "I think you should go," John repeated, his voice dangerously quiet. "But, John, come on. Sally loves him. You know what she said to me about him over the phone that time," Louise pleaded.

"That was before. We trusted him with our daughter, and now look what happened to her. I think you should just go, leave us alone, and not come back," John told Skinner.

Skinner's face fell but he felt John was right. He sadly let go of Sally's hand and stood up. "OK. I understand," he said. "No, really, Walter, you don't have to go," Louise protested. But Skinner held up his hand. "It's okay, Mrs. Ringdon. John has every right to be mad at me. I'll leave you all now. Just, please let me know when Sally wakes up," he said.

John nodded and stood with his back to Skinner as he gazed down at his daughter. "John!" Louise hissed, but John ignored her as Skinner took one last look at Sally and left the room.


End file.
